


"You'll never know 'till you try huh? Fine."

by WeiWuxiansParadise



Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiWuxiansParadise/pseuds/WeiWuxiansParadise
Summary: AU:Everything is black and white until you kiss your soulmate.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035420
Kudos: 33





	"You'll never know 'till you try huh? Fine."

'Nico, I can't wait for you to see a sunrise! It's so pretty, so much prettier than I thought it could be but it's like a whole new world!' Hazel's voice is filled with wonder and excitement as she bursts into Nico's cabin much too early in the morning. Sun streams in after Hazel, casting a angel like white glow around her and illuminating her hair to the point that Nico has to look away.

'Hazel it's too early for this' Nico says, his voice muffled from hiding under his pillow.

'Oh I can't wait to show you!'

'It's not happening Hazel' Nico sits up quickly, glaring at the floor and sighing.  
'I'll never see the world in anything except black and white'

'Nico, you're going to have to try someday, or else you'll never be able to see the world any different' Hazel walks over and sits in front of Nico, starting her usual lecturing tone.

'That's what I'm scared of Hazel!' Nico goes quiet in the usually dark cabin, refusing to look at his sister.   
'Nico, there's nothing to be scared of. You'll find your soul mate. It may take a few goes but... you'll make it. You just have to try! What about that guy your always glancing at? Not to mention the looks he gives you'

By the time Nico escapes Hazel's lecture, the sun is hanging steadily in the sky, lighting up the sandy beach a brilliant white. Which, of course only irritates Nico more.   
'Damn black sea, grey sky, white sand.' Nico mutters, kicking the sand around as he walks. Hazel has it so easy! Frank is head over heels for her, it was obvious from the start that they would work. Nico has no clue whether he could ever have that with anyone.

Not far away, sitting atop a large log sits Will, looking in amusement at the brooding boy. Will's mouth pulls into a smile as he slides off the log and starts towards Nico.   
'Nico! You look like you want to kill someone, what's up?'   
'Just Hazel and another lecture. I'm sure I only got away because she was getting Percy for backup' Nico says, his voice less angry than before as he starts to let go of his frustration.  
'What was it about this time? Did you leave without telling her again?' Will walks along beside Nico, looking at him curiously.  
'No, it's just the whole black and white world. I feel like Hazel wants me to kiss every guy I see.' Nico sighs, looking out at the ocean.  
'Every guy?' Will questions, raising his eyebrows and smiling a little.  
'Well, with the obvious exceptions.' Nico glances at Will quickly, before looking away again.  
'Exceptions?'  
'Yea, y'know, Percy, Jason, Frank, any other campers who already found their soulmate...'  
'Oh, yea. Guess I'm on the hit list then' Will's smile widens, looking around at Nico.   
'You?' Nico's cheeks get hot when he meets Will's eyes. Both boys pause, watching each other carefully.   
'You'll never know 'till you try' Will teases, but continues walking. Nico stands, confused. What did Will mean? Does he want Nico to kiss him? Was he just teasing? Nico grows frustrated again at the thought of another person teasing him about it. Will seems to notice Nico isn't following, and turns to see Nico looking at the ground with the return of his brooding expression.

'Oh, Nico I'm sorry, is that what you are upset with Hazel about? I didn't mean anything by it' Will rushes back to Nico's side, a hand on Nico's shoulder turning Nico towards him.

'Nico?' Will tentatively leaned down, trying to meet Nico eye-to-eye.

'You'll never know 'till you try huh? Fine.' Nico's eyes flick up to Will's, then down to his lips. Within a second Nico pulls Will's face closer, kissing Will while shutting his eyes firmly. Will's eyes widen in surprise, before closing as he returns the kiss and pulls Nico closer to him.

Nico pulls back quickly after that, keeping his eyes sealed shut and his forehead pressed against Wills. Both boys stare at each other when they open their eyes, Will smiling slightly and watching Nico slowly lift a hand to Will's face.

'Y-Your eyes...' Nico stutters, glancing from one eye to the other. 'Th-they are so... bright' Nico blinks, shaking his head slightly. 'Will... why are you glowing?'

'I... Um.. it happens when I'm happy..' Will explains, glancing away in embarrassment.   
'Woah' Will snaps to attention suddenly, looking Nico up and down. 'A-are you seeing this?' Will asks, examining Nico's face closely.   
'You're in colour Nico, I can see in colour!' Will excitedly shouts.  
'Colour...' Nico takes a second, noticing the brightness of Wills eyes to actually be a colour, meaning...  
'We.. we can see in colour?' Nico doesn't believe it, even though through his own eyes he can see the array of new colours painted on everything, especially Will.  
'Which colour are your eyes?' Nico asks. Having never seen any colours except black white and grey, neither boy knew what each colour looked like despite knowing the names.   
'Blue, or so I've been told' Will answers, and Nico whistles.   
'I think blue just became my favourite colour'

'Wait, does this mean you like me?!' Will exclaims, looking very excited. Nico has to resist rolling his eyes and giving a sarcastic response.  
'Shut up Solace' Nico looks away, taking in all the colours around him.  
'Oh no' Nico groans, turning away from the approaching pair of demigods.  
'I am not explaining this to Hazel and Percy right now, let's go before they come' Nico says, grabbing Will's wrist and pulling him towards the strawberry fields. Will gives no response, only smiling and allowing himself to be pulled along.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago (2015), So here I am wanting to revive my writing hobby by publishing my old stories and hopefully adding in some new ones.


End file.
